Coffee Is Great In The Winter
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Gaara is staying in Konoha for the winter! GaaHina
1. Girlfriends Are A Waste Of Time

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was December and love was in the air. Almost everywhere in Konohagakure, couples were holding hands, hugging, kissing, and snuggling next to each other to stay warm during the winter snowfall. It seemed like everyone in the entire village was paired with somebody. Everyone except Gaara.

Naruto had asked Gaara to stay in Konoha during the winter holidays. He wanted his fellow jinchuuriki to finally see snow through his own eyes, and not through pictures. Well, he was there now, and he was not liking what he was seeing.

"Oh honey, that was so sweet of you to hold the door open for me!"

"Anything for you, cupcake!"

"Oh my god, I love you so much!"

Gaara did not mind love in general, but the concept of falling in love seemed annoying, creepy, and disturbing to him. 'What's the point of having a girlfriend? I'd probably end up strangling her if she acted like any of these airheads.'

"GAARA!"

Gaara turned around and saw Naruto running up to him. Naruto stopped a foot in front of his friend with a goofy grin on his face. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked.

"Guess what?" the blond asked excitedly. Before Gaara even opened his mouth, Naruto yelled, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Gaara was taken aback. He didn't think that his friend would do something as stupid as fall in love with someone. "Who is your girlfriend?"

Naruto just grinned and said, "I'll describe her to you, and you can try to guess, okay?"

Gaara nodded. He knew that he would never be able to guess what girl he was describing. He didn't live here. Either way, he decided to humor his friend. "Okay," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Okay! Let's see… She's really smart and really funny. She's an awesome ninja…"

Gaara was becoming impatient. The only thing Naruto described was the girl's personality. He could not see any difference between the personalities of the girls in Konoha. Well, maybe between the violent and peaceful ones.

"Neji-nii-san! Where are you?" Hinata asked, giggling. After missions, Neji was usually too tired to argue, so Hinata used that to her advantage. She forced him to play hide-and-seek with her.

"I'm hiding, Hinata-sama," he replied quietly. After talking, he quickly moved into a new spot. He did not want his cousin to find him because he answered her question.

"Neji-nii-san! You can't hide forever!"

Neji sighed. He always wondered why she wasn't shy around him. Whenever he asked, she would change the subject. He saw his cousin standing in the middle of the training grounds at their estate. He was hiding in a tree so he could make sure that she didn't activate her Byakugan. He couldn't imagine her cheating, but it was just a precaution.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san. Your presence is requested by Hokage-sama."

Neji turned around. An ANBU black ops member was standing behind him. "I understand," he responded.

Hinata spotted the ANBU and immediately knew that her cousin would be up there, too. "I see you, Neji-nii-san!" she called up to him.

Neji twitched. 'Damn! She found me! Oh well, it's better than leaving without telling her. She would keep looking for me for hours, days even!' He sighed and jumped out of the tree. She was happily running towards him. "I have to go now, Hinata-sama," he said to her.

Hinata stopped. "You do?" she asked sadly. Neji nodded. Hinata smiled. "That's okay. I can find someone else to play with." Neji saw through her smile. It didn't look happy at all to him.

Neji wanted to say something, but the ANBU was starting to look impatient. So he walked over to Hinata, patted her head, and walked away with the ANBU. She stood there in shock until she heard him say, "Maybe we can play again when my mission's finished."

Hinata's eyes widened and her face broke out in a smile. "Okay!" she yelled back happily.

Gaara sighed. Naruto was not getting any more specific. "Oh! And she likes to cuddle with me!" Naruto shouted happily.

Gaara twitched. This was the last straw! He refused to listen to this nauseating description any longer. "Naruto, I forgot that I have to go meet with the Hokage about living here for a little while," he said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Okay! I'm really glad that you're staying here!" Just then, his phone started ringing. "Oh! This is my girlfriend! I have to go!" He started running but soon stopped. He turned and said, "Let me know if you figure out who it is!"

Gaara nodded and Naruto grinned. He then continued on his way. Gaara sighed and walked slowly to the Hokage tower. He was exhausted. 'Hmm, Hokage-sama didn't tell me when she wanted to see me. I guess a little detour couldn't hurt,' he thought.

Hinata smiled as she walked through the village. After Neji left, she decided to look for her teammates. They told her that they were going to be working in a café today as part of their training. When she asked what they were training for, they told her that they could not tell her.

"BAKA! That's not how you make black coffee!"

Hinata abruptly stopped. The shouting was coming from inside the café her teammates were working in. 'I wonder who's shouting…'

"Oi! It's not my fault I added dirt in the coffee!"

'But that would be Kiba-kun shouting now… I'm guessing the other person is his boss.'

"Why would you put dirt in coffee in the first place!"

"Dude, that shit tastes like dirt anyways! Why not add the real thing? It might make it taste better…"

Hinata sighed. "Kiba-kun, you're going to get fired..." she whispered before walking inside.

Gaara was angry. Not only had his coffee been given to him by an obnoxiously dressed person in a smelly jacket, but he had also put dirt in it! What kind of messed up person puts dirt in someone's drink? So far, life in Konoha did not seem all that great.

"Kiba-kun!"

Gaara turned to see who had entered the café. It was a girl around his age. She was nervous and kind of clumsy.

Kiba turned to look at her. "Oh! Hey, Hinata!" he said happily.

"What happened in here?" she asked softly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, but this guy," he pointed to his boss, "said that I did."

Gaara felt that it was his turn to say something. "Your weird friend put dirt in my coffee…"

"He did?" Hinata asked alarmed. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!"

'Huh? Why was she apologizing?' Gaara wondered. She bowed and apologized one more time before picking up his cup and running behind the counter with it. She made him a new cup of coffee, dirt-free, and set it down in front of him.

"I hope this one is more to your liking," she said with a gentle smile.

'We'll see...,' Gaara thought. He slowly brought the cup to his lips and took a tiny sip. It was the most amazing cup of coffee that he had ever drunk in his entire life! That may have sounded like an exaggeration, but not in this case. It did not even burn his tongue like usual. It was perfect. He looked up at the girl from his seat with a look of admiration in his eyes. "You're incredible," he whispered to her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I tried writing something new! My writing style seems new as well. This works out nicely! I'll try to update when I can.**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	2. New Mission

**You know, I never thought my life would turn so nerdy. At this exact moment, I'm sitting in a library on a Wednesday morning writing fanfiction and reading manga. I'm such a nerd. :P**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"_You're incredible," he whispered to her._

Hinata's face flushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you," she said softly.

Kiba clenched his fists. 'Who does he think he is?' he wondered angrily.

Shino observed the scene and noticed his fuming teammate move his foot dangerously close to the customer's table leg. He sighed and walked over. "Kiba, get in the kitchen. I need your help," he said sternly. He turned to Hinata and said in a kinder tone, "Hinata, Kurenai-sensei wanted to see you at the training field. She asked me to inform you when I saw you."

Hinata bowed. "T-thank you so much for telling me, Shino-kun." She straightened her back and ran to the door. She hesitated before exiting and glanced back at Gaara. He stared back at her with no emotion on his face. She smiled at him quickly before leaving. Kiba saw it just as he was turning to go into the kitchen.

His eyes widened. 'WHAT WAS THAT?' He glared at Gaara, who stared innocently back at him. He turned away and furiously stomped into the kitchen. Once inside, he slammed his fist against the counter. 'Damn it...' After breathing heavily for a few seconds, he calmed down. He sighed. 'I'm probably just overreacting. She was just being nice. That's all it was, right?'

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by a stack of dishes being plopped onto the counter next to him. "Dishes. Wash them. Now," were the only words that came out of Shino's mouth before he walked back to the coffee makers.

"Man, you are really taking this 'training' seriously, dude."

Shino said nothing. Kiba yawned, stretched, and then got to work on the dishes. The quiet boy stared out the window absentmindedly through his sunglasses. Two birds flew through the sky. They were flying gracefully and doing beautiful twists and turns in the air. He watched them until they disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the training field a few minutes later. Kurenai was standing by a tree waiting for her student. "Y-you wanted to see me, Kurenai-sensei?"

She looked up at the voice and smiled. "Hello, Hinata," she said. "I have a special training mission for you, as well."

"Special t-training mission? What is it, s-sensei?"

Kurenai took a piece of paper out of the bag she was holding. "According to this, it says you have to work in a restaurant. Think you can handle that?"

Hinata nodded. 'Does Tsunade-sama want everyone to have a normal job?'

Kurenai handed Hinata the bag. "Inside is everything you'll need for your job, including the uniform and job description."

'Uniform?' Before Hinata had a chance to look at it, her sensei grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"You need to get going, Hinata. You don't want to be late on your first day," she said. She gave her student a gentle push in the right direction and then said, "Good luck! I know you'll do well!"

"Th-thank you, Kurenai-sensei!" She bowed and ran off to complete her new training.

Kurenai waved until Hinata was out of sight. Then she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. "I'm sorry, Hinata. It wasn't my idea to do this."

"Yo!"

"Hey, Kakashi," Kurenai said without opening her eyes.

Kakashi stared at her and said, "So, what's up?"

Kurenai sighed. "You heard about the new trainings, right?"

Kakashi thought for a second. "Do you mean the ones where we have to train our students to be able to function in normal society?"

"That's the one."

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of those." He looked up at the sky and noticed the same birds that Shino had been watching. "I'm going to have to leave, Kurenai," he said suddenly.

She looked at him strangely. "Alright?" He held a piece of paper in front of her face. "What's this?" She took it from him.

"It's a note from Gai-sensei." He put both of his hands in his pockets. "It's about our next mission. It's supposed to be a group one. The details are inside." She nodded her head at him. "Well, see you around." He raised his hand in a wave before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Ja."

She quietly unfolded the paper and read the instructions that were on the inside.

* * *

Hinata looked over the mission details and tried to find the restaurant. Instead of an actual address, the paper listed instructions on how to get there. When she finally reached her destination, she felt angry, upset, exhausted, surprised, and slightly disappointed. The 'restaurant' was the exact same café that Kiba and Shino were working in. 'I wish whoever wrote this could have just written the address instead of directions on how to get there in the longest amount of time,' she thought before walking inside again.

The door opened with a small jingle and Shino looked up, expecting to see another customer. "What did Kurenai-sensei need, Hinata?" he asked as he waved her over.

She quickly moved across the room and went around the counter. "I'm supposed to be working here, too. I even have a uniform for it, but I don't know what it is yet." She looked at Shino as she said that and a question popped into her head. "Why don't you have a uniform, Shino?"

He shrugged. He was wondering why she had one. "What does it look like?"

Hinata pulled it out of the bag and her face turned red. "I'm supposed to be a waitress?" she asked in horror. She held the dress in front of her face, possibly hoping that if she stared at it long enough, it would turn into something with pants.

"Oi, Shino. What's taking so long out here? You said you were going to help me." Kiba walked out of the kitchen and froze when he saw Hinata. "What are you doing, Hinata?" he asked.

She turned around and held the dress up for Kiba to see. "I'm supposed to be a waitress here?" she said, still not quite believing that Kurenai-sensei would give her a mission like that.

Kiba smiled. "No need to be so nervous about that. You'll just be delivering the food, so it's no big deal. Now I won't have to be the person who has to do it." He patted her on the back and returned to the kitchen.

"You should probably change," Shino said.

Hinata nodded sadly and left to go change in the bathroom. In the kitchen, Kiba tried to calm down and wash the dishes. 'Hinata's working here, huh? Well, that's fine. It's not like I'm hoping it'll turn into something else.' He accidentally dropped a plate as he imagined a rather steamy situation between himself and Hinata. 'Shit! Stop it, Kiba. There's no way the both of us would work late and end up accidentally locking ourselves in a storage closet. Pull yourself together, damn it! Focus on your job.'

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun? I heard a crash."

Kiba looked up and saw Hinata standing there in her new waitress uniform. 'This will be harder than I thought.'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Kiba likes Hinata? Well, it explains why he acted like a meanie-face to Gaara earlier. :P**

**Will GaaHina happen? Or will I be a bitch and change this to KibaHina? Nyohoho, the world will never know. =w=**

**Okay, I won't do that last one. :L This is GaaHina, so I'll keep it that way.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review? OwO It'll make me more motivated to update. Let's see.. For the first chapter, I had four reviews and it only took me more than a year to update. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, though. :3 Unless you want to help and speed up my little updating process? It has quite a few problems with it. Updating every year can't be helpful to the readers~! (Yes, I am totally trying to bribe you. ;D I'm such a bad person. A bad hyper person, too.)**

**I apologize for that little thing up there. I can be so wicked sometimes. Please review if you feel like it. I should get back to working on my other stories. Ta ta for now.**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	3. New Home

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this. D: To be honest, I started writing this during the summer, but then my life got busy. I have two AP classes and three honors classes, so it's been tough to get some writing done. =w=;**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did... Mwahahahaha... But I don't :c**

* * *

Kiba shook his head. "Everything's alright." He tried to keep his eyes on her face. Hinata looked at him in concern before nodding and leaving the kitchen. He quickly ran his hands under water and splashed his face. 'Pull it together, Kiba. She's just your friend.' His mind flashed back to her skimpy outfit. "Urgh!" He grabbed his head and looked out the window. "Goddammit.."

* * *

Gaara calmly entered the Hokage's office and bowed in greeting. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade laughed. "Oh, so polite! Please call me Tsunade."

"Tsunade," he started. "You wanted to see me?"

She nodded. "Yes. We need to find you a place to stay, but more importantly, how was your trip?" she asked as she opened a desk drawer. She peered inside and rummaged around for a bit.

He shrugged. "It was alright."

Tsunade smiled. "Good, good. How are you liking your stay in Konoha? Is the snow nice?" She pulled a scroll out of the drawer with a look of triumph on her face.

Gaara frowned a bit. 'She doesn't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid, even though most people would, though they do regret it in the end. What a nice change of pace.' He nodded. "It's been pretty good. I like it here. The snow is cold, but not in a bad way. I'm just not used to it yet," he said quietly.

"That's good. Now, back to where you will be staying. Does this sound alright to you?" She handed him a scroll and he opened it. His eyes widened a little in surprise. He rolled it back up and put it in his bag.

"Yeah, it sounds alright to me," he replied.

"They will be happy to have you. The oldest child has been wanting to practice with you for a while now, but he'd never admit it. The others would like to learn a few things from you."

This surprised Gaara. 'These people are looking forward to seeing me? I've never really had any civil conversations with them before.' The two chatted for a few minutes about the differences in weather, political issues, and any major changes they had planned for the future. After that, he bowed again and thanked her for all that she had done. He silently exited the room and made his way to his new temporary home.

* * *

"Take this to table six, please."

Hinata nervously held the tray in her hands. "O-okay."

Shino gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine. Just try not to spill anything this time."

She nodded. "Thank you." She carefully moved forward, looking left and right to make sure she didn't hit anything. She finally reached the table and let out a sigh of relief. "Here's your order, mister."

The man smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Hinata blushed a little and bowed. "You're welcome." She quickly moved back to Shino, and he handed her a notepad.

"Here. Please take the orders for table five and table eleven," he said before turning to some new customers who needed to be seated.

She made her way over to table eleven. "Hello there! Th-thank you for choosing this café. What would you l-like to eat, miss-Kurenai-sensei?" She almost dropped her notepad. "What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She picked up the menu and placed it in her student's hands. "I'll have a small cup of tea, please." Hinata blinked before nodding and walking to table five.

"W-what would you like?" she asked while juggling the menu and notepad clumsily. She tried to move them around without dropping them.

"I would like some of your incredible coffee again."

Hinata finally looked at the customer she was taking an order from. "Gaara-san?" she asked in surprise. "You're back." She smiled at him. "A-and my coffee isn't that amazing." She looked away from his eyes and then timidly brought them back up.

He crossed his arms and stared at her. "Oh, it is. I have never tasted such delicious coffee before. And after drinking that dirt your friend made, it was like I went straight to coffee heaven."

Hinata fidgeted nervously. She had never talked this much with someone she barely knew before, and she usually wasn't complimented this much in such a short period of time. Not knowing how to respond, she simply said, "I will go make it." She scurried off into the kitchen. Kiba, not expecting the sudden intrusion, almost tripped over his own feet when Hinata entered the room in her tiny waitress uniform. "Sorry, Kiba-kun. I need one tea and one coffee."

"Oh, really?" He cleaned his hands on a dish rag. "Well, then I guess I should get started on the cof-"

"I'll make the coffee for you!" she said a bit too quickly. Kiba stared at her in confusion as she ran around. She was trying to make the coffee the same as she did before. 'I'm making too big a deal out of this.' Her face was tinged with red as she started the coffee maker. 'Why didn't Kiba-kun turn this on earlier?' She grabbed the other things she needed and quickly threw them together as soon as enough coffee was brewed.

Shino walked into the kitchen and handed Kiba more slips of paper. "Here. No one was waiting tables, so I did it. Hinata, are you going to be in and out of the kitchen all day?"

She nodded and hastily came up with an excuse. "Yes, I want to help the both of you." She smiled and Kiba's heart skipped a beat.

'She wants to help me?' he thought happily.

"Oops, the coffee's ready. Excuse me." She hurried out of the room and delivered the coffee to Gaara. "H-here you go," she said sheepishly.

He took a sip and let out a sigh. "Even better than last time. I'd love to have a wife like you someday."

Hinata's face turned red in a puff of steam. 'E-eh? Where did that come from?'

Gaara smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I made you flustered."

Hinata shook her head. "F-flustered? What do you mean?" She put her hands up, but couldn't decide what to do with them. In the end, all she did was move them through the air like a crazy person. Defeated, she looked down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really expecting that."

Gaara patted her hand. "No, that's fine. Your reaction was quite cute." Hinata 'eeped', blushed, and eventually retreated back into the kitchen with an 'Oops, I have a job to do.'

As soon as she was gone, Gaara put a hand over his mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I don't talk like that.' He looked out the window and saw some couples walking outside holding hands. 'And I definitely don't want a girlfriend.' Hinata returned into the dining area and handed Kurenai her tea with a bow and probably a few apologies for the lateness. He looked her up and down and then glanced away to try and make his small blush disappear. "..or do I?"

* * *

It was almost closing time, and Gaara remained in the café. Kiba glared at him every chance he got and became livid whenever he would talk to Hinata and make her blush. He wanted to do something to his food, anything. Spit in it, put a dead bug in it, something, but every time Hinata came in with his order, she'd prepare it herself. It made Kiba angry. Plus, it was the only time she'd enter the kitchen, and she was too busy concentrating on making the food perfect to pay attention to Kiba.

Finally, it was time for the café to close. Kiba smiled and stretched, happy to finally be able to kick that Gaara kid out of the building. He exited the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Well, it's closing time." He looked directly at the Kazekage. "I believe it's time for you to get your ass out of here!" He pointed to the door.

Gaara nodded, ignoring the rudeness of the comment. "Yes, but I think I will walk Hinata-san home." Kiba's eyes widened. Gaara, sensing Kiba's anger, added, "Tsunade-sama told me to talk to her father about something. He was on a mission today and came back a few moments ago."

"Then why didn't you leave then?" Kiba shot back.

"Because I wanted to give him some time to relax before talking to him."

Kiba frowned. 'I hate this kid. Is he trying to take Hinata from me?'

"It'll be fine, Kiba-kun." Hinata held her bag in front of her. "We can hang out tomorrow, right?"

Her teammate shrugged. "I guess." She smiled and hugged her friends goodnight. She then left the café with the Kazekage closely behind her.

"Should we have gone with her?" Shino asked.

Kiba put his hands in his pockets and growled. "Hell, I don't know. I just want her to stay away from him."

Shino gave him a sideways glance. "Jealous?" he asked.

Kiba said nothing and grabbed his bag. "Shut up."

"That's a yes."

* * *

The two were silent as they walked side by side to the Hyuuga compound. Their hands brushed together on accident and Hinata moved away on reflex. They blushed and looked away from each other. Gaara didn't enjoy this whole new blushing thing. It was really starting to bother him. He cleared his throat to break the silence. "So.. how are you, Hinata-san?" He glanced at her and she finally met his gaze.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's nice."

"..."

And the awkward silence was back. Gaara mentally smacked himself for not being more interesting to talk to. He'd never actually smack himself, though. He was Gaara, and Gaaras don't smack themselves. They act cool and calm most of the time.

"Um, it's just up here," she said quietly. Saved by the Hyuuga compound. They walked up to the gate and was greeted by a guard. He welcomed Hinata and turned to Gaara to say something. Before he could, Gaara simply lifted up the scroll given to him by Tsunade and that shut him up. They quietly entered the compound. After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached the room where Hyuuga Hiashi was training his daughter, Hanabi. Hinata stood just outside the door. She was too nervous to knock. Gaara looked at her and then nonchalantly moved to knock on the door. Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Gaara wondered why, and before he could ask, he felt angry piercing eyes on him. He glanced back at the door uncertainly. It slowly opened and a man that could probably scare a dragon away peered through it. His Byakugan was activated and he stared down at Gaara. The Kazekage stared back at him calmly.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san." The man said nothing. "Tsunad-er, Hokage-sama has sent me here with this." He handed the scroll over and Hiashi quickly looked it over. His facial expression did not change except for his eyebrows. They rose, but only slightly. The only way to have even known was if you were looking at them, and Gaara was. The Hyuuga's eyebrows interested him. He felt weird for staring at them, but he didn't understand how someone could be frowning all of the time. The only two male Hyuugas he had seen were Neji and Hiashi, and they were probably born frowning.

Hiashi rolled the scroll back up and bowed. "Welcome to our household, Kazakage-sama." Gaara blinked. He honestly hadn't expected that. He bowed back and thanked him for letting him stay.

Hinata looked between the two men in confusion. 'Stay here?' she asked herself. "Is Gaara-san staying with us?" she asked out loud. They both nodded. "W-where exactly?"

"There should be a room right down the hall from yours, Hinata. You should show him where he'll be staying," her father said sternly. She nodded nervously and started walking away. Hiashi put a hand on Gaara's shoulder before he could move. "I know you're the Kazekage, but listen to my warning. Lay a hand on either of my daughters, with or without evil intentions, and I will personally dismember you," he hissed into the younger's ear.

Gaara's eyes widened. Not because of the threat, of course. Gaaras don't get scared. He was simply surprised. Surprised he cared so much about his daughters' wellbeings that he would threaten to harm a village leader.

He nodded. "I understand. I have no intention of doing that with them." Hiashi muttered a 'good' and released him from his grip. Gaara hurried down the corridor to catch up to Hinata.

"There you are," she said with a small smile. "Were you talking with father?" He nodded. "About what?" He coughed awkwardly, but said nothing. Hinata looked at him nervously, but decided not to pry. "Um.. the room is this way." She led him down a new hallway and pointed at a door on their left. "This one is mine. If you ever need anything, just let me know please. I'll take care of it, okay?" Gaara nodded and thanked her. She giggled and moved three doors down. "This should be your room. There's a bed in there, but not much else. We can add furniture soon. How long are you planning on staying?"

"Until Naruto lets me leave, I suppose." She started laughing again. "You're quite easy to amuse."

She smiled. "No, you're just funny." Gaara blushed slightly at the compliment and then cursed under his breath for having his face betray him yet again. Hinata either didn't notice or didn't mind it. She opened the door and they both stepped inside. She flipped on a light switch and frowned. She hadn't expected the room to be this dusty. Had it really been that long since they had company? She turned to Gaara. "I-I think I should clean this room up. If it takes more than an hour, you can sleep in my room." Gaara was about to point out that he didn't sleep, but she interrupted him. "It's no trouble. I'll be done in no time." She gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He stared at it for a few moments before moving on to Hinata's room, figuring that he might as well stay in there until she was done. He quietly entered.

* * *

One hour later, Hinata emerged from the guest room. "Finally done." She wiped her hands on a rag and looked around. 'Where's Gaara-san?' She activated her Byakugan. Her eyes widened when she saw him in her room. She opened her door and stared at him.

He turned with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, are you done?" he said with surprise visible on his face. She looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. No male has ever been in her room before. 'What's wrong with her? ..Oops.' He bowed his head. "I apologize for entering your room without permission. I do not know where anything else in the house is, so I decided to come in here. I'm sorry."

She blinked and then smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry for stopping the tour there. Want me to finish it now?" Gaara nodded. "O-okay, follow me please." They stepped out of the room together and moved through the hall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for taking forever to update again. I have been trying to get over my procrastinating problem. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day/night. :3**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
